fanon_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Cannonbolt
Cannonbolt is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Arburian Pelarota from the planet Arburia. Appearance In the original series, Cannonbolt was a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He was mostly white, with black on his upper half. He had four claws on both of his hands. He originally had sharp teeth. Cannonbolt wore the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead and his eyes were yellow. When Cannonbolt turns into a sphere, he rolls up into a ball, with his back plates and the plates on his hands covering him. His side plates are the plates on his shoulders. His sphere form has semi-circular stripes across his body, with black lines around the circular plates. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Cannonbolt had full, human-like teeth. He no longer had the black stripe on his chest that he did before in the original series. He wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and his eyes were green. In Omniverse, Cannonbolt looks similar to his appearance in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest and the black stripe from the original series returns, going down to his belly/chest. His eyes are no longer connected to his shoulders, and his palms are now flat instead of bulging. The yellow bolts on his body are now hexagonal and there are three plates on his back, instead of two. 11-year old Cannonbolt looks identical to his 16-year old 'Omniverse '''appearance except that he has the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. Powers and Abilities Cannonbolt can curl into a ball, encasing himself in his plating. When rolled up, Cannonbolt becomes like a motorized wheel that can move at great speed and use it can increase his rotational momentum to slam into and/or run over enemies. He can also ricochet and bounce off surfaces in this form. He can even use his sphere form to increase his agility by quickly opening up his ball shape while airborne. He is also seems to be capable of perceiving his surroundings despite his eyes being covered and encased inside his ball form. Despite his top heavy body, Cannonbolt has enhanced reaction time, reflexes, dexterity, and balance, allowing him to quickly change in and out of ball form to suit his immediate needs. Cannonbolt can house people and fairly large objects within his spheroid form. Cannonbolt's shell is resistant to acids and lava, and can deflect lasers. From inside his shell, Cannonbolt can withstand even a drop from space without harm from the heat of re-entering the atmosphere, though he can still suffer from mild pain from the force of the impact. Cannonbolt is capable of withstanding the vacuum of space, but he still needs to breathe. Without an oxygen-supply, Cannonbolt is limited to holding his breath. Cannonbolt also possesses enhanced strength. Weaknesses Cannonbolt is subjected to the physical laws of reflection and conservation of momentum, meaning that he has difficulty stopping or controlling his direction if he picks up speed. Cannonbolt's bipedal form is top-heavy, making him very unbalanced and clumsy, though he can still manage to use his curled shape to enhance his agility. Appearances ''Ben 10: Forces United * Upgraded * The Hunter * * Ben 10: New Age * * * * Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Armored Aliens Category:Yellow Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Durable Aliens Category:White Aliens Category:Speed Aliens Category:Ben 10: Forces United Category:Ben 10: New Age Category:Aliens that can Survive in Space